Catty Noir
Catty Noir – córka kotołaków. Ma 16 lat. Po zaistnieniu w branży muzycznej w najmłodszych latach, Catty stała się gwiazdą muzyki pop i idolką nastolatków, która ma wielu fanów w Monster High. To właśnie spotkanie z nimi zadecydowało, że dziewczyna postanowiła zawiesić swoją karierę i zostać zwykłą uczennicą. Chociaż Catty lubi śpiewać, a swoich fanów traktuje jak przyjaciół, chciała mieć chwilę tylko dla siebie. Osobowość Catty jest bardzo przesądnym i pewnym siebie potworem. Dziewczyna ma własne rytuały: podczas występu zawsze ma ze sobą kawałek rozbitego lustra, na scenę wchodzi tylko lewą stroną i opuszcza ją jedynie prawą. Jej posiłki przed koncertami również są bardzo regularne, gdyż składają się z trzynastu elementów: siedmiu skrzydełek kurczaka, pięciu plasterków jabłka oraz jednego koktajlu truskawkowego. Wygląd Catty jest kotołaczką o czarnym futrze oraz długich, sięgających łydek falujących, różowych włosach. Uszy dziewczyny w środku mają jasnoróżowy odcień. Oczy i brwi dziewczyny mają taki sam kolor, co jej włosy. Klasyczny potwór 200px|left Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Zdolności *'Koci instynkt' - Catty cechują pewne kocie zachowania, które czasem mogą być pomocne lub wręcz przeciwnie. Są to ciekawość i spryt. *'Zręczność' - Będąc kotołakiem Catty ma zwiększoną zwinność i elastyczność. Umiejętności *'Śpiew' - Catty już od najmłodszych lat była niezwykle utalentowaną piosenkarką dzięki czemu szybko rozkwitła jej kariera i stała się idolką nastoletnich potworów. Relacje Rodzina Catty jest córką kotołaków. Przyjaciele Przed przybyciem do Monster High i rozpoczęciem tamże nauki, Catty nie posiadała żadnych przyjaciół. Udała się do tej szkoły między innymi z zamiarem znalezienia kilku. Mimo to, dziewczyna jest bardzo związana ze swoimi fanami. Obecnie jednak, Catty przyjaźni się z Niewidzialnym Billym, Castą Fierce oraz Twylą. Miłość Chłopakiem Catty jest Seth Ptolemy. Poznali się w Boo Yorku. Łączy ich muzyka i jest ona ich miłością. Zwierzę Catty nie posiada żadnego zwierzaka. Jest to jedno z jej poświęceń dla bycia piosenkarką. Twierdzi jednak, że gdy zostanie uczennicą, przygarnie jednego. Lalki Signature - pojedyncze lalki Catty lalka.JPG|Lalka Eh.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Signature - pojedyncze lalki' * Wydanie: 13 września 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: Y7729 W tej serii włosy Catty upięte są w koński ogon. Ogólnie, włosy sięgają łydek dziewczyny. Na obu nadgarstkach Catty znajdują się różowe i białe bransoletki z ćwiekami (jedna różowa na lewym, dwie różowe i jedna biała na prawym). Uszy kotołaczki przebite są różowymi kolczykami, po dwa w każdym. Lalka ubrana jest w różową obrożę, do której doczepione jest kilka piór oraz białą bluzkę, ozdobioną czarnymi paskami, które przypominają rozbite szkło. W jej prawym górnym rogu, znajduje się różowa cyfra 13. Oprócz tego, dziewczyna ma na sobie również różową, połyskującą spódniczkę, z białą i jasnoróżową siateczką. Z jej tyłu wystaje długi, różowy, sięgający podłogi materiał, ozdobiony różowymi wstążkami z srebrnym brokatem. Buty Catty to srebrne kozaki na koturnie. Przypominają one nieco lustro. Do lalki dołączony jest różowy mikrofon oraz pamiętnik. New Scaremester Catty_NS_doll.jpg|Lalka Catty_NS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'New Scaremester' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: BJM43 W tej serii włosy Catty sięgają bioder dziewczyny. Jej grzywka jest natomiast prosta. Uszy lalki przebite są kolczykami - lewe ucho purpurowym, a prawe dwoma srebrnymi w kształcie kocich pazurów. Szyję Catty zdobi różowa obroża ze srebrnym wisiorkiem "13". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w srebrną tunikę z krótkim rękawkiem. Jest ona połyskująca oraz ozdobiona różowymi wzorkami, przypominającymi rozbite lustro. Co więcej, ubranko zdobią trzy paski - dwa znajdują się w pasie dziewczyny, a ostatni, z białą klamrą w kształcie głowy kota - poniżej nich, pod ukosem. Na dłoniach Catty widnieją różowe rękawiczki bez palców. Wykończone są one białymi falbankami. Kotołaczka ma na sobie również różowe, połyskujące legginsy. Buty Catty są w takim samym kolorze, na białym koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa torebka w kształcie głowy kota i z białą rączką, pamiętnik oraz segregator. Ghoulebrities in Londoom Viperine_Elissabat_Catty_GiL_dolls.jpg|Lalka Catty GiL art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoulebrities in Londoom' * Wydanie: luty 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CGF51 * Numer modelu: CGF51 W tej serii włosy Catty są lekko pofalowane, a na jej grzywce, ułożonej po prawej stronie głowy, znajduje się czarne pasemko. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę bez rękawów, sięgającą do połowy uda. Widnieje na niej nadruk, przedstawiający flagę Wielkiej Brytanii z efektem rozbitego lustra. Całość została przepasana malinowym paskiem ze srebrną klamrą w kształcie "13". Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje różowa bransoletka z ćwiekami. Jej buty to białe kozaki, sięgające do kolan, na srebrnej podeszwie. Do lalki dołączono różową walizkę z białą czaszką oraz rączką w kształcie rybich ości. Lalka sprzedawana jest w trójpaku z Elissabat i Viperine Gorgon. Boo York, Boo York Catty_BYBY_doll.jpg|Lalka Catty Boo York art.jpg|Oficjalny art 1 Catty Noir - Boo York, Boo York - City Schemes.png|Oficjalny art 2 * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CJF30 * Numer modelu: CJF27 W tej serii włosy Catty są wyprostowane i sięgają one do ud. Jej grzywka jest symetrycznie ścięta ku dołowi, a całe włosy pokryte są niebieskimi pasemkami. Na czubku głowy dziewczyny znajduje się błękitna opaska z plastikowymi kocimi uszami wykonanymi z kryształu. Lalka ubrana jest w liliową sukienkę bez rękawów. Jej dolna część sięga do kolan i jest asymetrycznie ucięta. Całość pokryta jest czarnym wzorem przedstawiającym kryształy. Spod ubranka wystaje warstwa czarnego materiału. Całość pokryta jest srebrną zbroją z dużymi rękawami, również w kształcie kryształów. Na dłoniach Catty znajdują się jasnoróżowe rękawiczki. Nie mają one palców i sięgają do łokci. Buty dziewczyny są błękitne i na wysokim obcasie. Utrzymują się one na rzemieniu z kryształami. Do lalki dołączono błękitną torbę w kształcie kociego pyszczka na małej rączce oraz pamiętnik. Geek Shriek Catty_GS_doll.jpg|Lalka Catty_GS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Geek Shriek' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CGG96 * Numer modelu: CKD79 W tej serii włosy Catty są związane w krótki kucyk. Grzywka jest zaczesana od tyłu. Okulary są białe, w kształcie kocich oczu, z ozdobionymi rogami. Lalka ubrana jest w białą sukienkę z krótkimi rękawami i kołnierzykiem. Na sukience widnieją wzory różowych kocich pyszczków i srebrnych popękanych luster. Kołnierzyk przypomina popękane lustro. Buty dziewczyny są białe, popękane, ozdobione przy zapięciach w ten sam sposób co okulary. Boo York, Boo York: Out-of-Tombers Catty_BYBYOOT_doll.jpg|Lalka Catty Noir BYBY-OoT art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York: Out-of-Tombers' * Wydanie: sierpień 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Catty są związane w kitkę sięgającą do łopatek. Grzywka jest rozłożona po obu stronach czoła z przewagą prawej, sięga do brody. Na głowie dziewczyna nosi błękitne okulary w kształcie kocich oczu. Nosek okularów wygląda jak koci pyszczek. Lalka ubrana jest w połyskujące bolerko z krótkimi rękawkami w kolorze magenta oraz białą sukienkę we wzory w kolorze magenta, bez ramiączek. U góry jest obszyta błękitną nitką, a na dole wykończona błękitną falbanką. Przez środek sukienki przebiega gruby, czarny, pionowy pas materiału imitujący skórę. Wokół talii ma zapięty srebrny pasek z klamrą w kształcie kociej głowy. Buty lalki są różowe, na obcasie, z paroma ćwiekowanymi paskami. Sięgają one kostek. Lalka sprzedawana w trójpaku z Clawdeen Wolf i Draculaurą. Fierce Rockers Catty FR doll.jpg|Lalka Catty FR art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Fierce Rockers' * Wydanie: styczeń 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Catty sięgają do kolan. Z tyłu pofarbowane są na turkusowo. Jej makijaż jest srebrny, a na lewym oku przyjmuje on wzór tłuczonego lustra. Lalka ubrana jest w błękitny, błyszczący stanik oraz srebrny kombinezon w czarne kreski imitujące tłuczone lustro. Ma on srebrny zamek przebiegający przez środek oraz duży, różowy kołnierz. Co więcej ma tylko jeden długi, wąski rękaw po lewej stronie i długą, wąską nogawkę po prawej stronie. Na kombinezonie nosi długi, różowy, połyskując pasek z ćwiekami. Ciągnie się on od talii do prawego kolana dziewczyny. Na prawej ręce ma różową bransoletkę z dzwoneczkiem i ćwiekami. W prawej dłoni trzyma srebrny mikrofon. Buty są błękitne, z pęknięciami, sięgające kostek, na obcasie połączonym z podeszwą. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w dwupaku z Toralei Stripe. Ciekawostki * Noir ''oznacza po francusku ''czarny. * Jej imię jest mieszanką słowa "cat" (ang. kot) oraz imienia Kathy. * Na podstawie pamiętnika Catty można wywnioskować, że dziewczyna grała koncert również w Polsce. Wymieniona została w nim Warszawa o zmienionej nazwie Weresaw (Wilkoszawa). * Jest drugą kotołaczką, która ma ogon w webisodach. * Lalki Catty sprzedawane w ramach serii 'Geek Shriek', 'Boo York, Boo York: Out-of-Tombers' oraz 'Fierce Rockers' mają jaśniejszy kolor tęczówek. * Stłuczone lustro, liczba 13 oraz bycie czarnym kotołakiem są odniesieniem do pecha. Jednak w świecie potworów wszystkie te atrybuty są postrzegane jako szczęśliwe. Meta Timeline * 12 grudnia 2012: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaku towarowego dla Catty Noir. * marzec 2013: Catty pojawia się w pamiętnikach z serii Ghoul's Night Out. * 30 kwietnia 2013: Catty zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Twyli. * 8 maja 2013: Pojawia się zdjęcie oficjalnej lalki Catty. * 6 czerwca 2013: Catty Noir debiutuje w teledysku 3D We Are Monster High. * 12 lipca 2013: Profil Catty zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 12 lipca 2013: Oficjalny art Catty zostaje ujawniony. * 13 września 2013: Pierwsza lalka Catty zostaje wydana. * 13 września 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Catty zostają ujawnione. * 8 października 2013: Catty zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie 13 Życzeń. * 20 lutego 2014: Catty debiutuje w odcinku Potwory muzyki. en: Catty Noir Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Signature - pojedyncze lalki Kategoria:New Scaremester Kategoria:Boo York, Boo York Kategoria:Ghoulebrities in Londoom Kategoria:Geek Shriek Kategoria:Boo York, Boo York: Out-of-Tombers Kategoria:Catty Noir Kategoria:Fierce Rockers